Days Without Sanae
by Chappy Ruki Oguri
Summary: Cerita tentang Tsubasa dan ketiga anaknya yang ditinggal Sanae selama satu minggu.
1. Chapter 1

CT is not mine.

Days without Sanae is Ciymii's

.

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Wanita bermata coklat itu berjalan ke arah sebuah ruangan di kantor tempat ia bekerja. Tangannya menggenggam beberapa file yang dibutuhkan orang yang memanggilnya ke ruangan tersebut. Senyum cerita dari bibir terlapis lipstik berwarna merah senantiasa menghiasi langkahnya yang ditujukan oleh rekan-rekan se-kantor yang sigap menyapa kala ia melewati mereka satu per satu. Akhirnya ia sampai di depan pintu ruangan bertuliskan "President Director". Ia ketok pintu itu tiga kali sampai si pemilik ruangan mengeluarkan suara, mengijinkannya masuk.

Sanae, nama wanita itu berdiri di depan sang pimpinan. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Pak?" tanyanya dengan senyuman.

"Kita membutuhkan bantuanmu."

.

.

.

Sore menjelang malam di kota Barcelona. Pemandangan langit orange yang indah memikat setiap pejalan kaki yang hendak meninggalkan tempat kegiatan yang mereka lakoni dari pagi hingga muncul semburat orange di langit. Tak terkecuali para anggota keluarga pemain sepak bola bernomor punggung 28 tim Catalunya.

Anak laki-laki pertama keluarga ini yaitu Hayate Ozora tengah melambaikan tangan. Berpamitan pada teman-teman satu club SAINS di sekolahnya. Bocah laki-laki usia 13 tahun itu kini men-dribble bola dalam perjalanan rumah. Meskipun Hayate lebih menyukai SAINS dan bercita-cita menjadi dokter serta tidak berniat untuk menjadi pemain sepakbola seperti ayahnya, kemampuannya dalam bermain sepakbola patut diperhitungkan. Ini semua karena sang ayah yang selalu mengajaknya untuk bermain sepakbola.

Anak laki-laki kedua yaitu Daibu Ozora. Berbeda dengan snag kakak, Daibu ini justru ingin menjadi pemain bola profesional seperti sang Ayah. Setelah latihan di klub sepak bola, Daibu secepat kilat berlari ke rumah. Ini sudah lewat jam pulang! Pikirnya. Mama tidak suka kalau aku pulang lewat jam yang seharusnya. Gara-gara keasyikan latihan untuk persiapan turnamen tingkat SD, bocah berusia 12 tahun ini sampai benar-benar lupa kalau ini sudah jam 6 sore.

Di tempat yang lain, kepala keluarga Ozora tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Tsubasa tengah berbincang-bincang dengan rekan satu timnya, Gonzales mengenai pertandingan musim depan. Gonzales segera melambaikan tangan ketika mereka telah sampai pada persimpangan jalan. Gonzales harus berbelok ke kanan dan Tsubasa berbelok ke kiri.

Diperjalanan ketiga laki-laki Ozora itu berpapasan.

"Ayah!" teriak Daibu yang sudah bersama Hayate. Masih dengan men-dribble bola. Ketiganya sempat melakukan aksi saling berebut bola. Atau mungkin bisa dikatakan saling menunjukkan kemampuan dalam merebut bola. Ini terjadi sampai mereka tiba di rumah Ozora.

Sang istri sudah berada di rumah satu jam yang lalu. Kini ia sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarga kecilnya dibantu oleh Yuki, anak perempuan mereka yang berusia lima tahun.

"Sayang, bisa minta tolong letakkan sendok dan garpunya di atas meja?" pinta Sanae pada anak perempuan semata wayangnya. Yuki segera mengambil sendok garpu dari tangan Sanae dan mulai menaiki kursi untuk menatanya di kanan kiri piring yang sudah diletakkan Sanae di atas meja.

"Tadaima!" Suara anggota keluarga laki-laki yang baru datang.

"Okaeri." Jawab Yuki dan Sanae secara bersamaan.

Ketiga anggota keluarga yang baru datang itu langsung berjalan menuju dapur karena tergoda oleh bau sedap masakan sang mama.

"Waaaah... baunya enak. Sepertinya lezat!" ucap Daibu

"Eits, mandi dulu. Ganti baju lalu segera turun untuk makan malam, okay?"

Ketiganya langsung menuju kamar mandi masing-masing untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah itu mereka berkumpul menuju ruang makan untuk menikmati makanan lezat yang telah disajikan.

.

.

.

"Selamat malam sayang." Ucap Sanae sambil mengecup kening anak ketiganya, Yuki.

"Selamat malam mama."

Sanae mematikan lampu kamar Yuki dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Dia mulai mengecek kamar anak-anak laki-lakinya yang lain. Mengucapkan selamat malam pada mereka.

Kini ia masuk ke kamarnya. Ia melihat Tsubasa sedang menelpon. Sepertinya menelpon Wakabayashi. Percakapannya terdengar serius. Tentu saja tentang sepakbola. Apalagi.

Dipeluknya tubuh kekar Tsubasa dari belakang. Dan ia mulai menghisap dalam-dalam aroma maskulin dan parfun sang suami yang sangat ia sukai. Tsubasa tentu saja kaget mendapati tindakan Sanae yang tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah. Besok aku telpon lagi." Tsubasa mengakhiri pembicaraannya di seberang line telpon. Disentuhnya tangan Sanae yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tsubasa layaknya bias membaca pikiran sang istri.

"Hmm. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu saja."

Tsubasa membalikkan badannya. Ditatapnya mata coklat sang istri lalu tertawa kecil sambil membawanya kembali dipelukkannya.

"Apa segini cukup?" tanyanya lagi. Masih tetap memeluk sang istri dengan mesra.

"Un." Dia mengangguk. Masih meresapi aroma maskulin Tsubasa. Mempererat pelukkannya pada suaminya.

"Bagaimana latihanmu hari ini, Tsubasa?" Tanya Sanae sambil melepaskan pelukkannya pada Tsubasa.

"Luar biasa." Jawabnya sambil mengecup singkat bibir Sanae. "Apa ada masalah hari ini?" tanya Tsubasa dengan ekspresi yang berubah namun tetap menunjukkan senyum.

"Hari ini Pak Alex menemuiku. Katanya perusahaan sedang membutuhkan bantuanku." Jawab Sanae memulai pembicaraan. Nada suaranya tidak yakin saat bercerita.

"Bantuan apa?"

"Kita ingin memperluas pasar ke Jepang. Beliau ingin aku berdiskusi dengan _owner _mitra bisnis kami di Tokyo untuk kerjasama lebih lanjut."

"Lalu?"

"Beliau ingin aku terbang ke Tokyo selama kurang lebih satu minggu." Jawab Sanae memalingkan muka.

"Kau setuju?" kali ini Tsubasa sudah melepaskan pelukkannya. Masih menatap Sanae.

"Beliau memintaku untuk meminta ijinmu dulu." Jawab Sanae dengan kembali menatap mata hitam pekat suaminya.

"Aku tidak mengijinkan." Jawabnya sambil berjalan melewati Sanae. Menuju tempat tidur. Agak kesal sepertinya.

"Eh kenapa?" tanya Sanae sambil mengikuti langkah Tsubasa.

Tsubasa telah membungkus badannya di dalam selimut. Bersiap membaringkan tubuh kekarnya di atas tempat tidur.

"Karena aku bilang begitu."

"Setidaknya berikan aku alasannya." Sanae merasa tidak terima dengan jawaban Tsubasa. Tidak biasanya suaminya itu memberikan jawaban tidak bijak.

"Apa karena kita memiliki Yuki yang butuh perhatian?" Sanae mencoba menerka apa yang menjadi alasan suaminya itu.

"..."

"Karena nanti jika aku pergi tidak ada yang menyiapkan makanan?"

"..."

"Karena nanti jika aku pergi tidak ada yang menyiapkan perlengkapan latihanmu?" Sanae masih tidak menyerah. Jika memang semua itu alasannya, dia bisa menyiapkan segalanya dari sekarang.

**Tsubasa's POV**

Sudah kuduga pasti ada yang ingin dibicarakan. Istriku ini perlu belajar banyak untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Namun yang aku yakini selama ini, Sanae selalu bersikap terbuka dengan segala permasalahan yang ada. Dia tidak pernah menutup-nutupi. Hanya dia menggunakan cara yang berbeda untuk mengatakannya.

"Aku tidak mengijinkan." Aku berjalan melewatinya. Menuju tempat tidur.

"Eh kenapa?" dia bertanya alasanku sambil mengikutiku menuju tempat tidur. Aku sudah menarik selimut dan bersiap membaringkan tubuhku.

"Karena aku bilang begitu." Entah kenapa aku menjawab demikian.

"Setidaknya berikan aku alasannya." Sanae masih menuntut kejelasan jawaban yang aku berikan. Namun aku menutup mataku. Tak memberikan jawaban.

"Apa karena kita memiliki Yuki yang butuh perhatian?"

Iya.

"Karena nanti jika aku pergi tidak ada yang menyiapkan makanan?"

Benar.

"Karena nanti jika aku pergi tidak ada yang menyiapkan perlengkapan latihanmu?"

Mungkin.

Dia masih tidak menyerah. Terkadang aku merasa Sanae sudah berubah banyak. Menjadi wanita karier dan bertemu banyak orang membuatnya bertumbuh dan berkembang dengan cepat. Terkadang pula aku ingin menanyakan padanya apa selama ini materi yang aku berikan begitu kurang sehingga ia harus bekerja di luar. Begini nih yang aku tidak suka jika suatu hari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja memintanya untuk bekerja ke luar kota atau ke luar negeri. Namun selama ini memang Sanae belum pernah mendapatkan tugas di luar kota karena aku yakin dia sudah menolaknya dari awal mengingat dia lebih mementingkan keluarga daripada pekerjaan. Tapi kenapa untuk yang satu ini dia tidak langsung menolak?

"Tsubasa...dingin." bisiknya.

Aku kembali membuka mataku. Aku tatap wajahnya. Kemudian mendekatkan tubuhku padanya untuk memeluknya. Dia selalu punya cara untuk membuatku luluh kembali padanya.

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya sambil membalas pelukkanku.

"Jika Tsubasa tidak mengijinkan, aku tidak akan pergi." Katanya memulai pembicaraan kembali.

"Kenapa pimpinanmu begitu menginginkan dirimu pergi ke Tokyo?" tanyaku memperjelas detail tujuannya pergi ke Tokyo.

"Karena mereka yakin aku bisa melakukan _deal _yang diinginkan perusahaan. Perusahaan meyakini melakukan deal dengan sesama orang Jepang menggunakan bahasa jepang akan lebih mudah."

Aku mulai paham.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir jika aku tidak ada. Aku akan menyiapkan segala sesuatunya selama aku pergi. Jadi kau tidak terlalu repot..."

Kami berdua bertatapan.

"Aku berencana mengajak Yuki. Sekarang kan dia sekolah hanya seminggu tiga kali. Jadi tidak terlalu sulit mengejar ketinggalan di sekolahnya. Hayate dan Daibu juga sudah mandiri. Kalau kau khawatir tidak bisa memasak, kalian bertiga bisa makan di luar untuk sementara." Paparnya dengan tersenyum. "Namun jika kau tetap tidak mengijinkan, aku akan sampaikan ini kepada Pak Alex." Lanjutnya sambil mengecup pipiku.

"Akan kupikirkan." Jawabku singkat.

"Aku butuh jawabanmu besok pagi."

"Ya."

"Terimakasih." Dia mendekat padaku. Memberikan kecupan selamat malam di bibir.

Kami berdua menutup mata. Mulai menjelajahi alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Pukul 4.30 entah kenapa aku terbangun sepagi ini. Aku melihat Sanae masih terlelap. Hah. Aku menghela nafas. Aku tidak yakin aku bisa hidup tanpa Sanae walaupun hanya dalam waktu satu minggu. Ini terdengar konyol tapi aku sudah bergantung padanya begitu banyak. Jika aku tidak mengijinkannya, aku terlihat tidak adil. Aku sering meninggalkannya bersama anak-anak untuk jadwal pertandingan selama lebih dari dua minggu. Sekarang dia minta ijin untuk pergi satu minggu, aku tidak ijinkan? Toh dia pergi untuk urusan kantor bukan yang lain.

Jam alarm di meja berbunyi. Ah,iya! Sanae memang selalu memasang alarm pukul 4.45. Sanae mulai menggeliat.

"Selamat pagi." Bisikku di telinganya.

"Eh,apakah aku kesiangan?" ekspresi wajahnya terkejut. Aku hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresinya.

"Tidak. Kau tepat waktu." Ucapku sambil mencium keningnya mesra. Dia sepertinya bingung mendapati tindakan yang aku berikan.

"Selamat pagi." Ucapnya dengan tersenyum.

"Sanae...aku mengijinkanmu."

"hm?" dia masih tampak bingung dengan apa yang aku lakukan dan katakan.

"Aku mengijinkanmu pergi ke Tokyo selama satu minggu." Aku menatap wajahnya. Cantiknya Sanae jika bangun tidur seperti ini.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih!" katanya sambil memelukku erat.

"Kau tidak perlu mengajak Yuki. Aku bisa menjaganya." Dia melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Iya aku yakin."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Akan kusiapkan semuanya. Jadi kau tidak begitu repot saat aku tinggal."

"Aku percaya padamu." Kataku sambil mencium bibirnya. Membaringkannya kembali di tempat tidur. Meresapi rasa bibirnya dalam-dalam. Dia terlihat terkejut. Namun kemudian membalas pautan yang aku berikan. Memintaku untuk memberikannya lebih dengan melingkarkan tangannya di leherku.

"Aku tidak akan mendapatkan yang seperti ini selama satu minggu. Jadi kau harus memberikannya setiap pagi sebelum kau pergi."

Dia terkekeh mendengar peryataanku.

"Tidak masalah. Apapun untukmu."

Kami kembali menautkan bibir kami. Meresapinya kembali dengan khitmat. Hingga kami harus bangun dan mempersiapkan segalanya sebelum meninggalkan rumah.

**TBC**

.

.

Taraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Ciymii balik lagi nih! Kali ini ciymii publish cerita baru dulu sebelum update fict yang lain yaa...

Kira-kira gimana ya kehidupan tsubasa tanpa Sanae selama satu minggu? XD

Kasih tahu pendapat kalian lewat review ya...

Cao! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

CT is not mine

Days Without Sanae is Ciymii's

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya ketika semua anggota keluarga berkumpul di ruang keluarga, Sanae ingin menyampaikan tentang dirinya yang akan ke Jepang selama satu minggu. Bagaimanapun anak-anaknya ini harus tahu tidak secara mendadak. Bisa jadi mereka berlatih mencuci baju, memasak, mengerjakan PR sendiri, atau apa saja yang penting mereka menyiapkan diri.

"Kak Hayate, bagaimana sekolah kakak?" Tanya Sanae pada Hayate, anak pertamanya, yang sedang asyik dengan buku ilmu pengetahuannya.

"Tadi ada soal matematika yang rumit, Ma. Tapi kemudian aku ingat cara yang diajarkan Mama. Ketika aku coba ternyata jawabannya benar! Teman-teman yang lain heran bagaimana aku bisa mengerjakan materi rumit itu. Lalu aku jawab aku pakai cara yang diajarkan Mamaku. Kemudian aku mengajarkan pada mereka. Hehe."

"Waah keren! Kakak hebat." Puji Sanae.

"Tidak hebat kok. Mama yang hebat. Untung malamnya aku tanya ke Mama. Kalau tidak, aku gak tahu bisa mengerjakannya apa enggak. Makasih ya Ma." Jawab Hayate sambil memeluk Mamanya.

"Ma!" Tiba-tiba Daibu menyahut.

"Iya sayang?"

"Teman-temanku bilang bento bikinan Mama enak sekali. Besok Senin aku boleh bawa lebih tidak,Ma? Aku ingin bagikan untuk teman-temanku!"

"Tentu saja. Tapi Daibu harus bantu Mama bikin ya?"

"Siap Ma!"

"Aku juga mau,Ma" Kali ini Yuki ikut angkat bicara. "Aku mau bawa bekal seperti Kak Daibu."

Selama ini Yuki-lah satu-satunya anak Sanae Tsubasa yang bisa dibilang sulit makan. Jika dia sampai meminta Sanae membuatkan bekal, itu sangat membuat Sanae bahagia.

Sang kepala keluarga hanya bisa memandang anak-anak dan istrinya.

Mereka sangat dekat dengan Sanae. Pikir Tsubasa. Bagaimana jika Sanae tak di rumah seminggu? Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka? Mereka telah bergantung begitu banyak pada Sanae. Ini membuat Tsubasa menjadi berpikir, benarkah keputusannya mengijinkan Sanae pergi?

"O ya, kak. Kakak tahu kan kerjaan Mama apa?" Tanya Sanae memulai pembicaraan.

"Masih Marketing Executive kan,Ma?" Jawab Daibu polos.

"Iya. Kantor mama sedang melebarkan sayap ke Jepang dan Hari Kamis besok Mama akan ditugaskan ke sana untuk survey."

Hening.

"Maksudnya Ma?" Tanya Hayate.

"Jadi Kita akan pulang ke Jepang ya Ma?" Tanya Daibu.

"Mama akan tinggal di Jepang? Lalu aku,Daibu,Yuki dan Papa di Barcelona?" Tanya Hayate lagi.

"Tidak, Kak Hayate. Mama hanya akan pergi satu minggu." Jawab Sanae tersenyum.

"Aku boleh ikut,Ma?" Tanya Daibu.

"Kak Daibu kan masih sekolah,sayang."

"Yah!" Terdengar Daibu kecewa.

"Selama Mama tidak di rumah, kalian harus nurut Papa ya!"

"Iya Ma." Jawab mereka secara bersamaan.

.

.

Setelah memastikan semua anaknya tidur, Sanae kembali ke kamar. Terlihat di sana Tsubasa sudah memejamkan mata. Pulas sekali. Tidak biasanya Tsubasa tidur duluan. Mungkin lelah. Pikirnya. Sanae segera berganti pakaian dan bergabung dengan suaminya di tempat tidur.

Merasakan ada seseorang yang menaiki tempat tidur, mata Tsubasa terbuka. Matanya sudah merah. Memang sepertinya kelelahan. Sanae tersenyum menyadari Tsubasa yang membuka mata. Lalu mendekat padanya. Merebahkan kepalanya di lengan Tsubasa.

"Ah maaf aku ketiduran."

"Tidak apa. Kau pasti lelah. Tidurlah." Jawab Sanae lembut.

Tsubasa tersenyum sambil mendekatkan Sanae padanya. Hangat. Itu yang dia rasakan.

"Aku sedikit khawatir apa yang akan terjadi jika kau meninggalkan kami..."

"Eh?"

"...meskipun hanya satu minggu." Lanjut Tsubasa dengan mata tertutup. Sepertinya memang benar-benar lelah namun tetap ingin membicarakan apa yang ia rasakan.

Sanae tersenyum mendengar perkataan Tsubasa. "Apa kau yakin mengijinkanku pergi?"

"Aku tidak pernah tidak yakin dengan keputusan yang aku buat." Jawabnya mantap. "Kau bisa mengandalkanku selama kau tidak di rumah." Lanjutnya dengan tersenyum. Berusaha menyingkirkan keraguan pada istrinya. Sanae tersenyum mantap. Dalam hatinya ia bersyukur memiliki suami yang dia yakin bisa diandalkan seperti Tsubasa.

"Terimakasih." .

.

Hari yang dinanti telah tiba. Pukul 3.00 pagi Sanae sudah bersiap untuk penerbangannya pukul 7.00. Setidaknya dia harus sudah di bandara pukul 6.00.

Dia memeriksa sekali lagi apa-apa yang dibutuhkan anak-anak dan suaminya selama ia pergi.

Baju-baju yang akan dipakai anak-anak dan suaminya selama satu minggu telah ia siapkan. Bahkan ia menuliskan baju-baju mana yang akan dipakai untuk hari Kamis besok sampai kamis minggu depan. Bahkan sepatu dan kaos kaki anak-anaknya. Checked!

Bahan makanan di lemari es. Checked.

Uang saku untuk anak-anaknya. Checked.

Setelah segalanya dirasa sudah dipersiapkan dengan baik. Sanae segera mempersiapkan diri untuk keberangkatannya.

Sanae keluar dari kamar mandi, dia melihat suaminya sudah dalam posisi duduk. Sesekali menguap. Memang tidak biasa Tsubasa bangun sepagi ini. Masih pukul 4.00 pagi.

Tsubasa melihat gerakan Sanae cepat. Ia sudah rapi. Namun belum menghias wajahnya dengan make-up.

"Aku mau menyiapkan sarapan dulu." Kata Sanae pada Tsubasa yang telah duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

Merasa ingat sesuatu, Sanae yang telah membuka pintu kamar dan bersiap untuk keluar tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya, berjalan menuju suaminya yang masih belum beranjak.

"Selamat pagi." Sanae membungkukkan badannya. Meraih bibir Tsubasa. Dikecupnya singkat.

Tsubasa terperanga dengan tindakan Sanae barusan. Namun kemudian tersenyum. Senang, itu yang ia rasakan.

Meskipun mereka berdua sama-sama bekerja. Sanae selalu berusaha untuk melayani suaminya itu dengan sangat baik.

"Mau aku siapkan air hangat untuk mandi? Airnya masih dingin." Ucap Sanae lembut.

Tsubasa tersenyum. "Tidak usah. Aku ingin sekali-kali mandi air dingin. Kau siapkan sarapan saja."

"Hm~ baiklah kalau begitu. Aku ada di dapur jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu."

Cup.

Ciuman singkat kedua di pagi hari.

.

.

Tsubasa sudah memanaskan mesin mobilnya. Bersiap untuk mengantarkan Sanae ke bandara. Memang penerbangannya pukul 7.00 pagi. Namun bukan Sanae namanya kalau tidak berada di bandara satu jam sebelumnya. Anak-anak Tsubasa satu persatu mulai memasuki mobil. Dia yakin anak-anaknya masih setengah mengantuk karena memang tak biasa bangun tidur sepagi hari ini dan sudah meninggalkan rumah pukul 05.30.

"Kak Hayate, Kak Daibu.. Mama sudah siapkan bento kalian hari ini. Mama sudah letakkan di tas ya. Punya Papa juga sudah Mama letakkan di tas latihan. Ingat dimakan."

"Iya,Ma. Terimakasih,Ma." Jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Uang sakunya juga sudah ya Kak. Untuk uang saku seminggu ke depan sudah Mama siapkan per harinya di lemari pakaian masing-masing." Jelasnya lagi.

Yuki masih setengah tertidur di pangkuan Sanae. Sedari tadi Sanae masih memeluknya erat. Dari ketiga anak Sanae,hanya Yuki yang membuatnya khawatir. Tapi dia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, kalau suaminya bisa berperan ganda dalam waktu seminggu ini.

. . Tepat pukul 6.00 sampai di bandara. Sanae memeluk satu-satu anak-anaknya sebelum menunggu di waiting room.

"Kak Hayate, Mama bisa titip jagain adik-adikmu?"

"Siap,Ma!"

"Bagus! Anak tanggung jawab."

"Ma,nanti kalau aku kangen boleh telpon Mama?" Celetuk Daibu.

"Hm? Tentu saja, sayang! Nanti minta tolong Papa atau Kak Hayate untuk telpon Mama ya! Kalau Mama tidak angkat berarti sedang kerja. Tapi nanti Mama akan call back." Ucap Sanae sambil memeluk anak keduanya itu.

"Ma,nanti telpon aku tiap hari ya?" Ucap Yuki dengan polosnya.

"Tentu,cinta~ I love you." Sanae memeluk anak ketiganya dan memberikan kecupan di pipi chubby Yuki.

Sanae berdiri. Kini pandangannya beralih ke sosok laki-laki gagah yang sedari tadi tak luput dari pandangannya.

"Mama berangkat dulu ya,Pa." Kata Sanae sambil mencium bibir Tsubasa singkat. Kemudian Tsubasa menariknya dan memeluk wanita yang sudah menemani hidupnya selama 12 tahun.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku akan telpon setiap hari."

Sanae terkekeh mendengar perkataan suaminya itu.

"Iya." Katanya sambil membalas pelukkan sang suami.

Mereka melepaskan pelukkan mereka. Tsubasa memberikan ciuman pada Sanae sekali lagi.

"Baiklah kalian baik-baik di rumah ya!"

.

Dan hari pertama Sanae tidak ada di rumah pun dimulai.

.

.

.

To be continued

Ciymii's curcol

hai...* **lambai tangan ke kamer**a*

Alhamdulillah Ffn udah bisa dibuka di PC. Dan ini dia update-nya...

Maafkan yang lain masih proses edit jadi belum bisa publish.. XD

Dan dimaafkan yang banyak kalau publishnya ngaret. Maklum sibuk /plak

Byeeee XDD


End file.
